Mothglare
is a grumpy middle-aged tabby-blend tom, thick-fur with gray fading stripes, long tail. White left paw, white tail tip. Deep green eyes, and long whiskers. The right side of his face is scarred, with two scars running down his right eye. Mothglare is also a sharp-tongued cat, he is also very stubborn and will react bluntly to difficult situations. He currently is the deputy of ShadowClan. Description Appearance Mothglare is a large, thick-pelted tabby tom with a lighter milky-white undercoat, he has a a white tail tip. Darker grey tabby stripes on his sides, tail, face, back, and legs. The tabby Tom has a white left paw, with the others being a charcoal grey. Mothglare's ear tips are charcoal grey. He has a bit of grey above his muzzle. Mothglare's eyes are very large and vivid, they have a deep, sharp fern-ish green. They often sparkle or glimmer. He also has very long whiskers on his forehead, cheeks, and some on his muzzle. Mothstar is reinforced with very sharp claws and teeth ready to shear pelt and skin. From a recent battle encounter, Mothglare earned large scars through the half left side of his face. They are visible on his cheek and forehead. Health Mothglare's overall health is pretty average, except for the crawling fact that half of his face was practically ripped off by a skirmish with another cat. His right eye- which a scar runs deeply across, is losing its ability to see clearly. His vision often is lopsided and blurry. Although Mothglare wants no-one to be aware of his half-blindness, he is sometimes startled when a cat approaches his blind-side. The right side of his face is also very sensitive to sunlight and infections, because the skin is crusted and raw due to re-opened wounds. Character Coming soon. Abilities Strengths Coming soon. Weaknesses Mothglare's weaknesses consist of his ability to see and his stubborn personality. The right side of his face is scarred horribly, resulting in vision loss in his right eye. It often blurs and fuzzes his vision. The right side of his face is also prone to infections and rashes, due to its senstive rawness. In difficult situations, Mothglare will often avoid the conflict and will use violence and superiority to outweigh his opponent. His headstrong attitude will likely get him into a skirmish with another cat, and he is very prickly regarding border incidents. Mothglare will stop at nothing to show off his battling skills and leave another cat criss-crossed with wounds. Biography Before Birth Coming soon. Kithood and Adolescence Coming soon. Adulthood Coming soon. Relationships Family Coming soon. Friends Coming soon. Love Interests *Darkstar - Mothglare developed a crush on Darkstar back when she was still a warrior. He admired her strict-personality and her looks. Although he was too shy to admit his love for her, his affection could easily be shown for Darkstar. He took any chance he could to impress her, soon leaning towards deputy. When she confessed his love for him, his ambitions lessened, and his heart was completely filled. Mothglare plans to have kits with her and lead the Clan alongside her. Rivals *Emberflare - Mothglare and Emberflare were rivals as soon as they were both made apprentices, Mothglare taking any opportunity to outshow her. Now they often get into fights because of their contrasting natures. Mothglare has a deep-rooted hatred for Emberflare, and plans to exile her when he becomes leader. Peers *Juniperpaw - Mothglare's first impression on this apprentice was crude. He deeply despises kittypets and saw Juniperpaw as an uneducated weak kit. He also disliked her because of her closeness with Emberflare. Mothglare's hatred for her sprouted when she spoke back to Darkstar. Because of these incidents, Mothglare plans to train her with more difficulty and harshness. Notable Coming soon. Trivia Coming soon. Category:Cats Owned by Ripple Category:Living Category:Toms Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Deputy